1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices and apparatus for marketing and selling mattresses, specifically sales aids for selecting a mattress size.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a common problem in the sale and marketing of mattresses that potential buyers are often unsure of what size mattress to purchase. Typically, buyers are shown mattresses of various sizes and lay down upon those mattresses to test them for both size and feel. This has a disadvantage of requiring extensive floor space for sample mattresses as well as investment in sample mattresses which cannot then be sold at full price to the public.
What is needed is a sales aid or sizing tool that can be used on a single mattress to display the varying sizes available and allow potential customers to test both the feel of the mattress and the size at the same time.
Presently disclosed is a mattress cover that includes outlines of the various sizes of mattresses available for sale by a mattress manufacturer or retailer. Starting with the largest mattress size available, a conventional mattress cover fitting that size mattress may be conventionally printed or embroidered with lines representing the various sizes of all of the mattresses sold by that manufacturer. Thus, the manufacturer may outline (on the cover of its largest mattress) the external dimensions of the smaller mattresses, including but not limited to King, California King, Olympic Queen, Queen, Full, Twin, and Twin Extra Long sizes. The lines representing the different mattress sizes may, in one embodiment, be laser printed on the fabric of the cover through conventional printing means prior to final assembly and quilting of the cover. In an alternate embodiment, the lines and design forming the sizing guide may be printed on the cover by conventional inkjet, thermoprint, offset print, or lithographic methods. In a further embodiment, the lines may be embroidered on the mattress cover using conventional thread and embroidery techniques either before or after assembly of the cover.